


I Like You More Than I Like Books

by orphan_account



Series: 24 days with Sterek [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Books, Boys Kissing, Crushes, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Being Idiots, Derek and Stiles are Dorks, Embarrassment, Idiots in Love, Like, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oblivious Derek, Owner Derek, Sisters, bookworm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dereks owns a bookstore and to his luck, Stiles comes by a lot.<br/>Derek hasn't had the courage yet to actually ask him out, but his sisters are there to change that.<br/>He kinda hates them and loves them for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like You More Than I Like Books

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I hope you like it!
> 
> I haven't edited it that much so feel free to point out any mistakes:)
> 
> Leave a comment telling me what you think!  
> I don't mind kudos either;)

Derek really liked books. No that was an understatement, Derek absolutely loved books. Loved them enough to open his own bookstore, even though he didn’t have the money for it, just because he believed in the power of literature.

So yeah, maybe he ate cup noodles for an entire month straight and had to lend some money (read: a lot of money) from Laura, but having his own bookstore was totally worth it. Like come on, he had his own fucking _bookstore_. Every bookworms dream come true, or at least his.

The store had brought him a lot of great things, wherein one of those was Stiles.

Stiles had been one of his very first customers and for that Derek had been grateful. It would’ve sucked ass, if after all of his hard work, (and his sister’s money), no one came.

Soon Stiles started to go there regularly, buying at least one book every time he came. His sisters teased him with it and said that Stiles wasn’t just there for the books. Of course every time they mentioned it, Derek blushed fiercely and they wouldn’t let him just shrug it off.

Sometimes he really hated his sisters.

Every time Stiles was in the shop he prayed that his sisters wouldn’t stop by unannounced. He didn’t exactly feel like being embarrassed in front of Stiles.

So far Derek hadn’t done anything over-the-top stupid or humiliating, and for that he was grateful. He just hoped that the dim lighting in the shop hid the fact that every time Stiles walked to the cash register to pay, Dereks ears turned pink.

And if he had noticed, (which he probably had), Stiles had been nice enough to not point it out. That just made Derek like him even more.

But of course it all had to go to shit on an otherwise perfect Wednesday.

Derek was just walking around the shop a bit, placing some books in the right order and admiring the view of row after row of bookshelves filled with books, when he heard the sound that signified that someone was now in the store.

He looked up, hoping it would be Stiles coming in a little bit earlier than he used to. His smile faltered when he saw the familiar faces of not one, but _two_ of his sisters grinning at him.

Derek panicked just a tiny bit on the inside. Stiles was supposed to come today, he always came on Wednesdays, and god. That was probably why his sisters were here. Because they _knew_ , they fucking knew. God. Dereks life was over.

“Derek, I feel like you’re panicking, don’t panic baby brother, we’re simply just here to meet the famous Stiles, that makes your eyes turn into hearts and your penis to wake up” Laura wasn’t even done talking before it felt like his face was burning and he wanted to bury himself. Dig a deep hole and just never come up again.

Technically he _could_ throw them out of the shop, so when Stiles came they wouldn’t be there. That was a great fucking idea.

The only problem was that he got it a little bit too late. Because when his sisters came to the cash register, he could make out a person he hadn’t seen walking behind them before.

It was Stiles. God, fucking damnit. Now Derek really wanted to hide, or die. Preferably just die so that he never had to look Stiles in the eyes ever again.

Stiles had just heard everything. Laura had mentioned his _penis_ for fucks sake.

Now Stiles would never agree to go out with him. Laura and Cora just looked at each other with an evil smile on their face. Derek fucking hated them so much right now.

“Well he is standing right behind you…” Derek couldn’t believe he was actually capable of making an understandable sentence right now. They turned around at the same time and practically beamed at Stiles.

Stiles himself looked a bit taken aback, but he didn’t try to run away or anything so Derek already felt just a bit better.

“So you’re the Stiles our baby brother over here has a giant crush on” Cora said and Derek wished he could shoot lazer with his eyes, so he could shoot them both in the back, just to make them shut up.

Stiles let out a sheepish laugh and scratched his head awkwardly. “Yeah I guess that would be me, though I didn’t know about the crush thing…” He trails off and looks at Derek, raising an eyebrow questioningly. “Yeah about that… I’m sorry” Derek said in a quiet voice and felt himself blush. “Sorry for liking me?” Stiles sounds confused. “Well yeah, it’s obviously making you uncomfortable” At that Stiles laughed and shook his head at Derek, “God, you’re so dumb for a smart person” Laura and Cora looked at Stiles and mouthed at him, “we know”.

Now Derek is confused. “So you’re not uncomfortable with me liking you?” Derek couldn’t help himself from sounding a bit hopeful. “No, I’m actually pretty relieved. Because I like you too, like a lot” Now it was Stiles who blushed.

Dereks sisters both looked like they were watching a very important and exciting show, following their every movements. Derek smiled, “oh thank God, ‘cuz I really, really, really like you. Like a lot. It’s almost stupid”

Now they were both smiling like the idiots they were, and his sisters were watching from the sideline, seeming pretty content with how it all played out. Derek and Stiles just stood there and staring at each other, until Laura had enough. “Oh my god, just kiss already”

Normally Derek didn’t like his sisters barking out orders, and even less to follow them, but this time he was happy to obey.


End file.
